Yet to Come
by dropsstarmagic
Summary: Um...I'm not sure exactly what this is end up to be, but its ExT and you will have to read to find out, kind of unsensible, but be nice and R&R ^.^ i forgot to write the disclaimer in the story so here it is, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, dont sue me


1.1.1.1.1.1 Flashback-  
  
Tomoyo sat silently waiting in the waiting room of the hospital; her mother just had a heart attack while taking Tomoyo out to the movies. Her mother had suddenly clutched her heart and started to breathe hard and the next thing Tomoyo knew was her mother being rushed to the hospital by an ambulance with Tomoyo at her side. But, as soon as she had arrived, the doctors told her to wait outside. For nearly three hours Tomoyo had sat stiffly on the bench in the waiting room staring at the floor with the incredible urge to run to her mother and scream,"DON'T LEAVE ME MOTHER, I LOVE YOU!'  
  
Finally a dark haired doctor came out pale looking with a terribly sad look on his face. Tomoyo jumped up and tried to say something, but her mouth felt suddenly stiff. The doctor sighed, "I'm terribly sorry Miss Daidouji, but your mother's main artery was completely blocked before we were able to do anything. "  
  
Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears and she screamed, "Mother!"  
  
She ran quickly to the room where her mother had been placed in and stopped to stare at her mother's face. Her eyes were closed, mouth tightly shut, and her face was lifeless. . Tomoyo ran to the bed and hugged the body of her lifeless mother wailing sadly not caring about the blood stains all over her lavender sweater.  
  
It had been four years since she had been that twelve year old girl who had beautiful sweet & happy violet eyes and long dark violent hair that always loved to videotape her best friend Sakura Kinomoto and her boyfriend to be and boyfriend now Syoaran Li. But now, she was still pretty much her same beautiful self except for the fact she never really smiled, her eyes had become dim and solemn, and she was mature looking. When her mother had died, she had left all her riches to Tomoyo, but things became complicated because a complete stranger by the name of Guri Zutoto and filed a lawsuit for Tomoyo's fortune because he had insisted that somehow the Daidouji family owed a big debt to him. Tomoyo with the help of one of best lawyers in Japan had gone to the courts and had won the case. But, Zutoto being extremely adamant filed yet another lawsuit and this time Tomoyo lost. Zutoto took all the riches and left Tomoyo in complete misery. She had no family left and when her best friend Sakura invited her to live with her family; things became even worse. For one thing, no matter how kind the Kinomoto family was to her and treated her very lovingly, Tomoyo felt uncomfortable. She did enjoy spending her time with lovely Sakura-san, but ever since Syoaran-kun came back and his relationship with Sakura had been confirmed, Tomoyo, even though she felt happy for the couple, she could not help feeling slightly out of place. She loved Sakura-san and did indeed enjoy being with her; but Sakura was unknowing of her feelings and since Tomoyo was always so polite and considerate, she destroyed all her possible chances with Sakura because she felt Sakura would never be able to return her love and instead had helped Li Syoaran admit his feelings to Sakura-san just to make them happy. Tomoyo always said to herself and to everyone else, as long as Sakura was happy she was happy. But, that saying was somewhat false, she did feel happy for Sakura-san, but she also felt a deep sadness comes over her whenever she saw Sakura and Syoaran together staring deep into each other's eyes without a care in the world as long as they were together.  
  
When Tomoyo became 14 years old, she received a letter from her long lost father telling her that he had just found out about Sonomi's horrible fate and had invited her to go live with him in England. At first Tomoyo decided to refuse, but when she thought about it a bit more, she felt unsure. Her life in Japan certainly was not doing anything to help cheer things up. Tomoyo did not have any real close friends to her except for Sakura-san, but well.Sakura wasn't helping, even though she was extremely sweet and caring, Sakura-san, Tomoyo had to admit was naïve and a bit dense about many things. So Tomoyo decided she would accept her father's proposal and announced the next day that she would be leaving to England to live with her father. Sakura had looked extremely sad and had begged Tomoyo to stay, but Tomoyo had replied with a few well-chosen words that she only be away long enough to sort her thoughts and to try to get over her mother's death without being so despondent all the time. The day Tomoyo left, Sakura, Syoaran, Fujitaka, and Touya saw her off at the airport with sad expressions on their faces and when Tomoyo had turned to leave, Sakura had thrown her arms around her and said in a muffled voice that they would be best friends forever and that she would promise to write letters to Tomoyo no matter the distance. Tomoyo had smiled faintly, feeling her own tears form in her eyes but she held them in and patted Sakura's back. She then turned to leave Tomeada, Japan for a very long time.  
  
Tomoyo twiddled her fingers nervously as she stared outside the plane window; she could not help but feel slightly nervous after all she had not seen her father for nearly a decade. As the airplane finally landed at the airport, Tomoyo stood up and waited for further instructions to get off the plane. The crowds of people bustled around as Tomoyo skimmed the crowd looking around for her father. . Finally, she spotted a tall dark haired man standing and looking around nervously holding a sign with the words 'TOMOYO'. Tomoyo grimaced and walked towards her father. As she came nearer and nearer the dark haired man froze with sudden bewilderment, so this was what his once adorable little baby had grown up to, a beautiful young lady with same sweet violet eyes and hair except that her hair was now beyond her waist. Tomoyo arrived promptly in front of her father and bowed politely, "Hello dear father, I hope your well."  
  
Mr. Daidouji gaped for a second surprised at his daughter's polite address to him and then smiled weakly and pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "You have grown into such a beautiful young lady, Tomoyo, I have missed you so."  
  
Tomoyo shut her eyes tightly and whispered, "I've missed you too."  
  
Mr. Daidouji smiled and released his daughter from his embrace and waved his hand towards fragile women with short frilly blonde hair and dark brown eyed who was looking even more nervous. Mr. Daidouji smiled again and said," Tomoyo this is my new wife, Marie Murphy, Marie, this is my daughter Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened for a second in surprise and her face contorted into a frown. She had not expected her father to have a new wife and mother already here for he to try and replace her former mother. For a moment, Tomoyo was slightly angry with her father and then she stopped and thought things over for a second and held out her hand politely to shake the woman's hand. Mr. Daidouji breathed in relief and led Tomoyo towards her new home.  
  
Tomoyo arrived at a beautiful house ¼ the size of her primordial home. She walked in and saw beautifully intricate designs covering the rugs and walls. Her father called to her and led her up the stairs to a spacious bedroom with dark blue wallpaper with stars scattered here and there. For a moment Tomoyo blinked as a face with Dark Ocean blue eyes and hair with a bit of smug smile appeared in her mind. Eriol Hiiragizawa. The room had reminded her strongly of the half reincarnation of Clow Reed with immensely strong powers who was about her age that was also living in England. Tomoyo brightened for a moment, maybe she would see a familiar face when she started school; but then she dulled, Eriol could be anywhere in England, he did not necessarily have to be at the same location as Tomoyo.  
  
That night during dinner, her father told her that she would be going to a private school called Axlen. It was a highly aristocratic school, which had a stunning reputation for having many students, attend Ivy League colleges when they graduated. Tomoyo sighed; she was going to go to a snob school for sure. She could already see the cruel faces of her peers laughing at her so-so English. Just great. Why did her father have to act so high class? Though Tomoyo had lived most of her life in splendid surroundings, she never took in the trait of being snobby or spoiled just because she was richer than most of her other classmates. She always considered that being snobby or spoiled was a shallow trait to have if the only you got that is good was the fact that you were rich.  
  
The next day Tomoyo walked to school wearing her dark blue uniform with s long white skirt. She went into the office and handed the office clerk her application, the clerk after a quick hawk like scan, nodded in approval and stood up to walk Tomoyo to her class. Tomoyo was led into a small classroom where there only about 12 students sitting around paying rapt attention to the tall definite woman figure standing in the front pointing to a diagram on the board. The teacher stopped and turned around to stare at Tomoyo and the office clerk. Immediately, all 12 students turned their heads to stare at Tomoyo. Tomoyo felt her cheeks flush slightly, she did hate it when people stared at her like that. "Ms. Hamilton, you have a new student all the way from the land of the rising sun, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji," said the clerk abruptly and left.  
  
Ms. Hamilton simply nodded and waved her hand to an empty seat at back of the room next to a pretty blonde haired girl. Tomoyo meekly walked over to the seat and sat down to the rest of the lesson. When the bell finally rang ending the math class, the next class was physical education. Tomoyo quickly changed into her P.E uniform and marched outside to stand in line in front of a giant wall. She paled slightly at the sight of the wall, she was not bad at P.E, but the wall she had to climb in Japan had been half the size at what she was seeing now. Each student quickly climbed over the wall in a flash. The gorgeous blonde girl who had been sitting next to Tomoyo was named Alicia, Alicia went even more quickly over the wall than her fellow students and when she was done, she tossed a nasty looking smirk to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked slightly surprised at Alicia's sudden show of animosity towards her. She suddenly then realized that it was her turn to go over the wall. She nervously walked towards the wall and tried to get a grip onto the slippery cement. She jumped up and suddenly fell flat on her bottom. Tomoyo immediately felt her cheeks flush and eyes water in embarrassment as the rest of the class burst out laughing. Alicia immediately did an imitation of Tomoyo falling flat on her bottom. The teacher though trying to keep her face straight tried to yell at the other students, but burst out laughing. Tomoyo buried her head into her hands and was about to run into the bathroom to wail when a pair of hands stopped her. "Daidouji-san, is that you?"  
  
Tomoyo gasped and looked up in surprise. It was Eriol! He was standing there staring at her with a bit of a concerned look on his face. He had grown since the last time she had seen him, he was taller though he still had the same hair style as he used to and his eyes were still the same dark wise ocean blue eyes. Eriol's concerned face only lasted a second before he reverted to the similar look on his face, the look in which no one would be able to read to guess at what he was thinking. He smiled and said," That was a bit of a fall, something that I would never expected to happen to you, but nobody is perfect." He turned his head to stare at the rest of the class. "It really isn't that funny, once you think of it, but then again what can you expect from well normal people like them, they don't even bother to ask a lady if she is okay."  
  
The class quieted down suddenly at his words and they all began to glare at Eriol. Eriol didn't even bother to notice. , He simply smiled at Tomoyo and began to talk rapidly in Japanese to her. Tomoyo could not help but smile; she did not know how she was able to feel so much better in a matter of seconds. It was as though she was the biggest loser in the world one- second and then back to her normal Tomoyo-ish self-the next second. "Thank you Hiiragizawa-kun, I don't know what happened to me over there." Eriol nodded and smiled, "Your welcome Daidouji-san, your going to have to get used to being laughed at for every little mistake around here, but what you should do instead of crying and feeling miserable is simply say to the hell with them and walk away." Eriol then smiled again simply and handed Tomoyo a handkerchief.  
  
Tomoyo wiped her tears and straightened up. She shook off the tension and began to ask Eriol how he had been doing for the past few years as the two of them simply decided to go to lunch early without permission. "I see, I am infinitely sorry about your dear mother's death, but I guess everyone has to, eventually," said Eriol simply sipping some juice just after Tomoyo told her story about what happened to her life recently.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and sighed, "Well, I'm not the only kid in the world who is motherless, there are people there who have suffered much worse than me."  
  
Eriol nodded at the comment and then raised his eyebrows at a passing kid who was whispering and pointing to him and Tomoyo. The kid realized that he had been noticed and said in defensive tone, "What, so I was just talking about how weird you and your girlfriend are, Japanese people are weird and you should not be going to this school.""  
  
By the time the kid had finished his comment there was a group of passerbys surrounding him in agreement. Tomoyo flushed for a second but Eriol smiled. He cocked his head and said," I'm hurt, a horny little ignorant boy has told me he does not like my ethnicity, well to the hell with him!"  
  
Eriol smiled again pleasantly at the boy and sat down and started talking to Tomoyo again. For a moment Tomoyo stared in amazement at the quick way Eriol had been able to handle all that and then suddenly her mouth curved teasingly threatening a smile. Then she could not help it anymore Eriol was blabbing on randomly while the boy and his group was still staring at Eriol gaping. It was such a comical sight; Tomoyo threw back her head and burst out laughing a bell-like laughter that rang pleasantly through the halls. Eriol stopped talking to her and stared at her. Her long dark violet hair was flowing in the wind while that innocent look in her eyes he had not seen in years came twinkling in her eyes. "What?" asked Eriol with a curvy smile on his face.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head at him and said," Its just that I have never seen anyone before handle a situation like that before; with Sakura, I think she would of just burst into to tears or feel sad and Syoaran would have probably beat up the kid and I would have been the same as Sakura-san."  
  
Eriol smiled. Just then, the kids who had been standing there gaping snapped awake and began to flex their knuckles menacingly at Eriol. A group of big boys the size of boulders ran straight at him with a fist," You're getting it NERD!"  
  
Tomoyo screamed just as Eriol turned around to face them. WHAM! Eriol was thrown back, taken by surprise. He fell down to the floor, he looked up in surprise as a trickle of blood slid down from his nose. Tomoyo was about to run to him, but Eriol held his hand up to stop her. He stood up, blinked. He looked at his hand keeping the corner of his eye on the thugs that had whacked him. He held up his fists into a fight like position and tempted the thugs to attack again. The thugs leapt at him again and this time Eriol fought back. His moves were quick and accurate, he kicked a thug straight at the stomach making him fly and hit the nearby wall. He threw a punch at another thug and flipped back to escape a punching hand of another. Another series of quick martial moves and Eriol stood in the middle unruffled with a pile of thugs lying around him. He closed his eyes and sighed. Just then, a teacher came out looking horrified at the sight of a pile of huge boys beaten by one smaller boy. Immediately, the crowd surrounding him, all pointed at him accusingly. The teacher was about to open her mouth to start yelling at him when Eriol lifted his hand slightly muttering something. The teacher and the people surrounding him fell down sleeping. Tomoyo stood there staring in awe, Eriol Hiiragizawa had just beaten up five thugs twice his size in a matter of seconds and had put everyone to sleep with a simple lift of a hand. Not that she could believe that he could not have before after all, half reincarnation of Clow Reed here. Eriol sighed again and looked up at Tomoyo. Tomoyo exclaimed," Wow, Hiiragizawa-kun, that was absolutely amazing."  
  
Eriol grinned sheepishly, "I don't usually do magic that openly, but today I couldn't help it."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. Eriol held out his hand and said," Common I'll speed up the time so we can just go home for today, and before you go home I was wondering if you would like to come to my house to catch up a bit more on old times and you can see how Ruby Moon & Spinel Sun are doing."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and accepted the invite and placed her hand into Eriol's as they both walked towards his home. In the shadows stood a figure hiding and looking at the two's retreating backs, it whispered, "So, he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, no wonder his aurora was so strong, as for her, she is definitely the thing that he will soon love most and she will be the key." The figure slid deeper into the shadows and left.  
  
Author's note: Well what did you think? _ I guess it was kind of hasty a start and it doesn't really make sense, but hey, give me a break, its my first fan fic that I posted up. Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue it. 


End file.
